Flatmates
by msmhtp
Summary: set after Skyfall. Bond is still without home but Q has idea. And now they share the flat. How that will works out? no slash. Slice of life.
1. My new flatmate

_Set right after Skyfall._

_English isn't my language but I hope you can still enjoy the story, just look past the mistakes ;)_

#

"So, you checked out of medic. Shouldn't you go home by now?" Q asks when he notice that Bond was still lying on their, _Q-branch's_ break room's sofa. It was eleven at night and most of the people were off because there weren't many operations going. Just some handlers were staying and some technicians on duty. MI6's new HQ was surprisingly empty at night.

"Yes, but I haven't had time to find new one." Bond murmurs, his arm shielding his eyes when Q puts lights on.

"Why?" Q asks and then remembers. "Oh. Anything left?" He puts the kettle on and yawns.

"Some things. But they though that I was dead so…"

"Bad luck." Q finds his mug and almost drops it and Bond notices that.

"Indeed. Shouldn't _you_ be home? You look hell. Everyone else is gone by now."

"Soon." Q sighs. "Paper works. Never waits being done."

"Got problems helping me?" Bond asks. He had totally forgotten Q's part of the operation and what he asked Q to do. Well, there had been many things going. And Q agreed to help him. To Bond, it told much about character.

"No. Not actually. I'm bit surprised though. Mallory isn't so arse than what I though." Q grins and tries find his Earl Grey. Maybe coffee would be better.

Bond chuckles and smiles. "Really?"

"Yeah. Tanner was also impressed." Q almost pours the hot water on his hand. God he is tired. He hasn't slept more than couple hours past three days.

"That says a lot." Bond sits up and watches Q doing his cup of tea. "So, your career is safe?"

Q smiles. "Still here." And he slumps front of the table and James realize some things. Like why he hadn't met this new Q before. It's odd when considering how much time he usually is spending in Q-branch annoying people.

"So, this was your test time? Got bit rough."

Q looks up from his cuppa and nods. "Yeah. But still quartermaster. Although I made really good rookie mistake letting Silva hack the system they though that I have done pretty well considering the whole situation. And, well, this wasn't the only situation pass this two month what I have been here. You should ask what 004 did. It was a nightmare. After that I though that nothing can go more wrong. And I was wrong."

"Of course you were. How in hell they choose you?" Bond can't but ask wondering how talent Q have to be that they let that rookie mistake go past their heads. "You are still young."

"Not so young than what you see thinking." Q sips his tea, smelling the relaxing aroma, hoping that he would be soon home and sleep.

"You look young."

"And you look old. And I know that you aren't. As a double-o agent maybe, but not as a field agent." Q parks back.

"Read my file I see." Bond is bit impressed. Field agents' files are highly secured. Q just smirks.

"I have read everyone's files. My own including what I haven's supposed to read. The profile was… _interesting_." Q smiles remembering what was the profiler's review.

"Yours or mine?"

"Both."

They laugh and fell in comfort silence. To Bond there isn't much people whose company he would feel calm. Q really is a rare case.

"So, no home?" Q seems to think something and Bond shakes his head.

"No."

"I have big flat and spare room. I do long hours so I'm rarely home at all."

Bond watches Q, thinking what it would be, to share flat with this man. He had never shared his flat before, mostly because his work. But, maybe this time, because they actually work together and that in time he can find his own place to stay.

"I can say same. Although between the missions I just sleep."

Q's eyebrow rises a bit to that but then he just smiles. "Two hours and we can go." Q is up again and going and Bond lays himself back to sofa.

"Call me." He says when Q shuts the lights.

#

"Find place to stay?" Tanner asks when he sees Bond standing patiently in the hall after midnight.

"Q offered his spare room." Bond says watching Tanner's reaction what is just a small tired smile.

"Good. I have no room to anyone to stay but I though that I can offer the sofa. Though I though that you would stay in hotel."

Bond shrugs his shoulders. "I can, but I actually want to sleep place where I don't have to keep my other eye open."

"Then Q's home is the best." Tanner laughs. Bond tilts his head.

"Why so? Been there?"

"Once, when I went get him to his new job. And I think he may have secured his place more now that he's part of MI6." Tanner walked past the agent and see how curious Bond is now.

"Though that he worked here before already?"

"Not know much about him, don't you?" Tanner stops, watching the agent carefully.

"No."

"And you are going to share flat with him."

"Yes. Problems?"

"Oh, no. No I don't think so. Good night Bond."

"Good night." Bond's eyes follow Tanner when he excused himself out of MI6. What was that about?

"Scared you?" Q asks appearing behind the agent, pulling his black jacket over his thin shoulders. Bond follows him out to the paking place.

"No, but brought up some questions."

"Well? You can ask." Q's smile is bit tight.

"I can, but do you answer?" Bond eyes Q and the younger man seems tensing a bit.

"It depends."

The car is Aston Martin, newest one and Bond is impressed. "Nice car."

"I could let you drive but I'm too tired to tell where to drive." Q opens the doors and now Bond is unsure how tired the man is.

"Are you sure you can drive?"

"Maybe. Willing to take a risk?"

"Why not." Bond let himself inside the car noticing soon that there are some critical chances from original AM.

"You really are nerd, you know." Bond watches the electronic on the panel. Not just mp3 player, there is much more.

"Like I said, I can do much damage just with my laptop." Q reminds him. Again, something clicks into place. "You did something, don't you?"

"Yes, something that MI6 noticed and was really impressed although MI5 wanted my head from that stunt." Q starts the engines just with his finger print. High secured car indeed. Bond smiles again. He should have expected this from Q.

"And you were offered a job?"

"Yeah. Most of us who works with computers here in MI5 and MI6 are former criminals. You know that."

"Never though that you would be one of them. And being Q-branch's head."

"Surprise to everyone, if they would know. I have actually worked to MI6 over three years now. But not here in HQ."

"Field training." Bond guess and Q flinch and that almost go unnoticed, but Bond still notice it . So, there was a hard past under that cool smooth outside.

Interesting.

"Orphan?"

"Yes."

"Ma'am picked you, didn't she? Personally."

"Yes. Just like you."

Yes, read my file, Bond though. They are quiet for some time until they are out of City.

"Not more questions?" Q asks.

"What's your name?"

"Usually I have known as Quentin." Q just drives past the red lights. Luckily there isn't much of traffic anymore.

"Usually. And when not usually?"

"Quincy. "

Really?

"How fitting. Age?"

"Thirty one."

Oh, he was bit older than he had though. Q glances at him.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"Good. We are here."

They were beside the Thames, and middle of the warehouses.  
"Here?"

"More space to go. Here are some people living but not too many. Not many actually know that here are some apartments."

"Your own or rent?"

"Own. Ten years now." Q digs out the remoter and clicks it front of steel door. It's big, like small airplane could fit through the door, but it opens just that Q can drive inside. It's dark. When the car stops and Bond steps out the lights go on. The hall is mostly empty and clean. Some tools and worktable. Another car. There is stairs what leads up. Q walks the nearest wall where is small laptop. His securities, Bond guess.

"Just go up." Q's eyes are still on his laptop. "I have to chance some protocols now that you are here."

"Of course you have to." Bond takes his small bag and is soon up the flat. It is bigger what it seems outside. Kitchen (fridge empty), living room (_very_ big TV screen), three smaller room (one must be Q's study because the computers and so, and then his bedroom what is just as clean and unused what Bond had expected) and loo and bathroom. No windows apart from living room to hall.

Bond sits on his new room on his new bed what is nice and calling him to sleep. Q's peaks in.

"Don't go outside before me. I have to show you how the security works. If you want something from HQ I have already links to there. Just say. Good night." And he's already gone.

"Night."

And ten minutes later Bond is sleeping.


	2. Through the days

_I never though doing second chapter to this but thanks to TheCatInTheShadows and her ideas, I just have to do this. _

_And I'm open for more ideas of course :)_

#

Bond's first two days goes practically just sleeping under the heavy painkillers. The third day he wanders in the kitchen looking something to eat and finds fridge filled with food. His eyebrow rises. Looking around bit more he notice that Q isn't actually around. And it is only at six in the morning. So he looks around more.

As its Q's own flat and not one of MI6's, it's surprising to see that there isn't anything personal. Everything screams that the flat's Q's, obviously, whole warehouse full of odd gadgets, but nothing _personal_, if not including the old motorcycle what's big surprise to Bond. He just can't picture Q and the motorcycle together.

But nothing witch would show _who_ Q really is. Even M is well-known person, living with his family. Bond, well, there wasn't anything left anymore. Nothing _important _anyway. There is small storage full of his stuff but those can be there for a while.

So, two MI6's agents, well, one double-o agent and Q-branch's head the Quartermaster, living together even though they hadn't known each others than week or so.

Flatmates.

Bond eyes wanders over the tables, stacks and walls. No pictures. One paint, no signature. No souvenirs (well, Eve said something about Q hates flying so…), no family heirlooms. No sign of girlfriend or boyfriend. Furniture are fairly new, but not so new.

Kitchen's dishes aren't anything special. No silvers, no expensive china. Actually there is lot of dishes what had never used.

But it didn't actually bother Bond. Q is Q and working in MI6 isn't easy job and most people, mainly the field agents, just don't want anything personal in their life. Most of the time they are in the field around the world, some of them with their fake lives.

And the flat was actually nice and practical. The big hall is good to do some exercise and he eyes the motorcycle wondering. And maybe he could bring his car; there still is lot of room left. Then he remembers that he hasn't car anymore and frowns.

In mid day the phone rings.

"Bond." He answers, thinking it would be maybe Q. It isn't.

"_Hello dear. Q said you would be up today."_

"Hello Eve. Q there? Didn't see him at home this morning."

Actually, he hasn't seen him after that day when Q briefed him about the warehouse's security.

"_Never left since yesterday. There had been… problems."_

"Right" Nothing new. "So, why the call?"

"_Your new test time to clear you out of the field again. And schedule to M's funeral. Though you want to be there."_

"Sure." Bond hesitates and that not go unnoticed.

_Everything alright?_

M's funeral. Right, of course. He feels himself suddenly very old, like the time when he was _dead_. Or holding M on his lap.

"Yes. There's actually food when I woke up." Bond tries to chance subject and is successful.

Moneypenny laughs. "_How sweet from Q. He actually realized that someone else is living with him. I think he comes back this afternoon when everything is settled down and he isn't needed anymore. Make some food for him. I think he is living only with his tea these days." _She sounds actually worried and it makes Bond wonder again.

"Is everything alright?" he asks in turn.

"_I…"_ She hesitates. Not good sign at all. _"Look after him when you are there, will you?"_

"So, it isn't then." He frowns. Lot of books though and Bond fingers runs over the book covers; many of them are military history and Bond's surprised to notice that they share the same taste. But those books weren't older than maybe ten years max. But no nametags on the inside. No old school books, year books or photo albums.

Now Moneypenny sounds just tired.

"_No. I and Tanner, we are bit worried. After Q took over the new branch he had been just too busy and he's workaholic. He loves his job. He's good at it. And that's the problem. We don't really want to see him collapsing middle of the conversation. And, he IS still in sick leave although he refuses to sit still._"

"Sick leave?" Bond stops. It's older than others; _The City._ And there is picture inside the book.

"_He was here when the bomb went off."_

Oh. "Do I need to babysit him?" Beautiful girl and younger Q. G and Jennifer B. 2003, honeymoon in Bali. _Oh_.

"_No, just, watch that he sleep and eat something. Please."_

"Alright. And I actually like him. Helped me out so I own him." Bond admits and takes again look inside the fridge. He hope that there isn't anything that Q is allergic or anything because Bond don't actually know the man at all.

"_Yes you do. I send the schedules. See you soon James." _

"Take care." But the line is already off.

Q is back at home at three.

He just slumps on the sofa on his stomach, looking beyond exhausted.

"Made some dinner." Bond says.

"Moneypenny warned you, didn't she?" Q murmurs, not looking Bond.

"Yes. Bad day?"

Q just sighs. "I want to sleep. And I forget to take my medication and my back is killing me. I want some tea. And food. And just sleep rest of the week."

"Then eat and sleep you fool. What happened to your back?"

"Got some burns." Q gets himself up and into the kitchen. He just sits when Bond lays the plate front of him.

"Eat."

And Q eats while Bond makes some tea. It's odd, to take care someone. When he turns Q is gobbled the food and his head is resting on his arms, eyes closed and fork still in his hand. Bond smiles.

"Fool." He gently wakes Q and helps him in the bedroom.

#

In the funeral day it's raining. How fitting, Bond thinks looking the sea of black umbrellas. Q stands beside him, shivering in cold. He looks better, now that he had actually rested. They watch how everyone glides past them until only they are left. Bond walks beside the grave and stands still.

"Still don't know if you made right choice picking me up ma'am. But I'm grateful from everything what you did. Never though that there would be someone who would believe me so much. Thank you."

He salutes and walks away, leaving Q behind. Q squats, staring retreating Bond.

"I think I can keep my promise M. I try to keep him alive as long as I can. Goodbye."

And then he follows the agent.

"Back to HQ?" Bond asks and Q nods when they leave.

In their way the rain is lowing down.

"You got cleared?" Q asks and Bond nods. "Back to field today. I think."

"Good to you."

When they are the entrance hall and Q is heading to his branch, Bond stops him.

"Thank you."

"Why?" Q seems genially confused from thanks and Bond just smiles.

"That you offered to place to live."

Q stares him, then he smiles back.

"It's nice, knowing that there would be someone _sometimes_ in home. Someone who knows what this all is. No secrets around."

Bond rolls his eyes. "I don't actually know you, so that from secrets."

"I tell. Someday." Q promises, tilting his head a bit eyes shining. "So, you want to stay?"

"Yeah, it… Yeah."

"See you at home then." Q turns his back and waves his hand.

They see of course when Bond comes to Q-branch to get his gun and gadgets. And when Q is back at home next morning, he see the dog middle of the living room's café table what is so familiar from former M's desktop.

He stares it.

"You can't be serious." He tiredly rubs his eyes but the dog stay, right there where Bond left it. First sign that Bond is actually living under his roof. First from many to come.

#

Bond is back two months later, his ankle twisted, looking angrily TV-screen not actually watching the movie when Q comes home.

"There's no food." Bond says and Q picks up his cell. "Chinese?"

Bond looks up and sees that Q is somehow too distant, but he don't say anything about that. "Yeah."

They order some food.

"I go shopping tomorrow." Q promises, his voice too low and quiet.

"Don't you ever eat when you are home?"

"When I stay long enough. Usually I'm just too busy. How's the ankle?"

"Four days and it should be good again."

"Good."

This time Bond can see Q's eyes. They are cold. He's sitting in the sofa but not relaxed at all. He remembers Eve's mentioning that one of the big scale hunting was going wrong. So, something went totally wrong. Someone got killed.

"Who?"

Q buries his face in his hands. "008. And fifteen civilian. Because I pushed the button." He murmurs through the fingers.

51 killed by Q.

"Was it necessary?"

"Yes." No hesitation.

"Do you regret it?"

"No." Q shakes his head, leaning back on the sofa.

"No guilty feelings then?"

"No, just, tired." And he seems to relax a bit.

They watch the movie and eats in silence.

"How's the back?" Bond remembers and Q, finally fully relaxed shrugs his shoulders.

"Healed. More scars. Nothing new."

Bond is careful and utterly curious. "So, no girlfriend looking after you."

The movie rolls on.

"I was… married once." Q says suddenly.

Jennifer. Bond remembers the picture.

"How?"

"Flight accident."

_Q's afraid of flight._

"You were there."

"Yes. Eight years ago. I was in coma almost six months. When I woke up, she wasn't there anymore. Never saw her dying. It was hard to believe. Sometimes it still is."

Bond closes his eyes, and it hurts to remember but he feels that he have to give something back. "Vesper died front of me. Killed herself because of me and what she did. Never trust anyone. Not even those who you love."

Q eyes him and stands up. "You may be right. Good night Bond."

"Good night Q."

Q stops, looks over Bond, making some decisions.

"Greg. You can say Greg. In here at home."

Bond looks up and smiles. "Then, you say James."

"Good night James."

"Good night Greg."

By morning Q has gone to work again. Bond takes the picture and goes to find some frame from his stuff what are now piled in the hall's corner. He puts the picture in the silver frame and leaves it Q's nightstand to wait.


	3. Going home

_First prompt by Sarusa888; Teresa, James' late wife. I actually forgot that thing about Bond, thanks._

_Second prompt by DanelleSephton; The stuffed bunny. I really liked that one. _

_Tissue warning, maybe bit fluff warning too. Q whump._

**Going home**

Nightmares weren't anything new to Bond. No, those were too familiar to him. Mostly he ignored them, pushed them away knowing too well that if he though them too much he would go mad.

But that morning he sat bridge of his bed, his head covered his arms, trying to calm down.

There had been two loves in Bond's life. First one who was killed in their wedding day, before Bond was double-o agent, when he had been just a commander in Navy.

_Teresa._

Bond looked the picture of his late wife on his nightstand in wooden frame. After that everything chanced. Teresa's death was a reason why he had accepted the offer made by MI6. And he finally became double-o agent. He hadn't watched this picture a long long time. It hurt; it still hurt but not so much as before.

Before Vesper.

He loved her so much that he was ready to leave. Leave before anyone could kill her too.

But did Vesper ever actually loved him? Not the way how Bond had loved her, that was sure. And she never trusted him, never told what was behind her actions.

After Vesper, he had thrown himself to work and been shot and almost killed for good. The day that he had seriously though would he come back home.

And those thoughts were what twisted through his tired mind that night.

Bond sighed and rubbed his face and looked around his room. His new home. His shared home first time in long time. Originally the room was just a quest room, now he had given his own touch to it and it's became _his_ room.

_Home_.

He stalked out of the room and stopped when he felt something under his foot. Looking down he saw Q's stuffed bunny and picked it up. He could hear the shower running and guessed that Q was, again, half sleepwalked through the flat with his beloved stuffed bunny (his old ragged and discoloured bunny what seemed to go through the hell and back, it was such a miracle that it was still in one piece) and dropped it carelessly. It was those rare personal things what Q seemed to own. First time when Bond had seen Q carry it and putting it middle of the table when he eat his breakfast, Q had send challenging glare toward the hard core agent. Bond was wisely kept his mouth shut. After all, Q was his quartermaster, responsible Bond's _guns_ for heaven's sake. After that, well, Bond had come oddly attached to it. Maybe because someway it reminded him from himself. Old, ragged but still on going.

Bond grinned when he walked to the kitchen with the bunny to find some food. After he had hired his old housekeeper May again to take care of his, _their_ household there actually had been always some food to eat when he came back from missions. Q was a good cook (Bond was witnessed that one night when sleep depressed Q had been close to lit the kitchen on fire because he wanted bloody Thai Wok) but because he seemed to live more in MI6's headquarter there usually wasn't any food left in cabinet (edible so) to eat. So now he looked curiously what food there was when the alarms went on and the high noise made his ears ringing.

"Q!" Bond yelled with annoyance pushing hands and the bunny over his ears. He watched how the lanky young man ran out of the bathroom wrapping a towel around his too narrow waist (May had come to adore the young man and really, Bond could say that the old maid was right, Q have to eat some more) and leaving wet footprints on the floor disappearing to his workroom. Bond sighed and walked over watching Q's tattooed back. Series of tiny zeros and ones in line over his backbone. He had never asked what it meant knowing that it would be too personal. The alarm went off.

"It's too sensitive. Still too sensitive." Q muttered tabbing the keyboard.

"The alarm from the roof?" Bond asked remembering that Q had tested some new gadgets.

"Bird, fucking bird." Q glanced over the clock and was up again. "I'm late." He ran past Bond.

"May is coming today!" Bond reminded him before walking back to kitchen to make a sandwich.

"Budget meeting!" Q yelled back and Bond could hear some light panic echoing from the voice.

"Oh, good luck with that." Bond sighed.

"And I'm late!"

"Nothing new. You should sometimes go sleep like normal people do!" Bond said knowing very well that Q had been late in work because 006 had went and got himself almost killed. Bond took a mental note that Alec would be home soon so he could invite him for dinner and actually share some time between friends. It was rare that they were in England in same time.

"Hah!" Was the only respond what Bond got back and he smirked and then saw some movements on one of the security screens. There was a camera picture from outside the warehouse.

"Tanner is here!"

"Fuck fuck fuck…" Q was out of his room and Bond thought vaguely had he ever seen anyone dressing himself so fast. When Q passed him he took the half eaten sandwich from Bond's hand.

"Good luck!" He yelled after the quartermaster and heard some more swearing when Q jumped down the stairs and then the alarms went of again when Q forget to shut down the front door's alarm. Bond hid the grin to his cafe mug.

Yes, _home_.

He took the bunny and looked it. "So, what we are going to do today Mr Bunnymund, your young master seemed to forget you today."

#

Alec looked the flat and smiled. "Not exactly your style, isn't it." And he frowned to the bulldog on the table. "Seriously? That dog…"

"Yeah. Beer?"

"Thanks." Alec took the beer and then he looked the bunny beside the dog. He didn't ask. No way was he going to ask.

"So, what is going on between you and him?" Alec was curious to know and looked his long time friend. He was bit worried about Bond's move to share a flat, very nice flat indeed, whit _their Quartermaster_.

"Just friends." Bond grinned, remembering those _oh so secret_ betting pools and rumours around the MI6. Sure Alec had heard them already. "Flatmates. We have, some common things that… Let's say, we don't look anything permanent. Not anymore. And it works. Surprisingly."

"So, just two bachelors. But he's young so maybe he finds someone." Alec suggested but he did saw the fast dark cloud behind those blue eyes when Bond answers. "He has a past. And I think that no one can actually understand his work and keep going with him. Not outsider anyway. Hell, even I can't and you know what I do."

Alec chose to retreat. "Intelligent man our Q. Heard that most of his branch members adore him and the rest…"

"There had been lot chances when he took the lead." Bond muttered. "But he's doing well. If you consider how tight his budgets are these days."

"No more exploding pens. I like him." Alec stated. "He keeps his cool. Though, when I blow up that factory I have never heard anyone swear like him."

Bond laughed and the tension around his eyes and shoulders faded. Alec studied his friend and saw how relaxed the man actually looked.

"You could have moved with me. You know I have lot of pace." He blurted and Bond rolled his eyes and they laughed. Good friends as they were but living under the same roof was something else. Bond looked the bunny and then the clock and frowned.

08.90 PM

"He should been here already." He said.

"Work?" Alec suggested.

"Not today."

"There can always be something what comes up."

There was always something.

"He usually let me know if I'm home." Bond fished his phone out of the pocket and dialled the number. His frown deeper when no one answered and Alec lowered the beer can. He knew that face, something was wrong. Bond dialled other number.

"This's Bond. I can't find Q, is he there? No?" Bond was walking fast to the workroom. "I know he's in leave… Thank you." He let himself to Q's workstation and turned on the tracker.

Nothing.

"His tracker isn't working. Pass me to Tanner. Now." Bond barked and Alec who had leaned on the doorframe became alert. Bond looked at him.

"He should had been here hour ago."

"Hour is a long time." Alec said, not wanting to think what could be the worst scenario. If Q had kidnapped and questioned by someone who wanted to know something about MI6, Q sure has answers. Q who had access to everything, even if he hadn't, not officially anyway. But, he was Q so... But Q was most of all, a hacker, very brilliant hacker. And if Q was compromised that would mean that they have to stop him telling anything to anyone and soon. If they couldn't rescue him, they have to kill him. Bond was speaking again to phone.

"Where the hell his bodyguard is? No, I don't care… Tanner, now would be good. No, I go. Alec is here. Yes." Bond's eyes met his friend's, his voice _ah_ so cold now. "Yes, we take care of it." And he shut the phone.

"No good?"

Bond closed his eyes and took deep breath, calming himself. "His bodyguard isn't responding. We know his location but not Q's. No reports from accidents in area."

Alec shook his head. This wasn't good, not at all.

"Fuck. Are you sure you can… If this comes out bad way." Alec didn't want to ask, but he had to.

"That's why you come with me." Bond gritted his teeth and passed Alec, but his friend stopped him, placing the hand on his shoulder, squeezing it a bit.

"I'm sorry if this blows up." He whispered.

"Don't be. Q and I… we know our jobs. We know our jobs and what could be the damages. And… He's lot tougher than what it seems, believe me." And there was hint of hope in his eyes. Alec nodded. When they were heading out Bond turned and walked beside the table.

For a moment he just stared the bunny and then – took it whit him.

They left.

They found the bodyguard.

The dead bodyguard in the dark secluded alley.

"Nigel." Alec identified the agent. "One shot middle of the eyes. Professional. Not good."

"Too much of blood being just his." Bond looked around.

"Can be attacker's. Nigel had launched one, no - two shots."

"Yes. Tanner?"

"_We got the footages from cameras." _Came answer through the earpiece. _"Unmarked car. White."_

"Where?"

"_To South." _

Alec and Bond shared the glance. In South were some empty warehouses and factories, so they headed there while Tanner confirmed their location.

And they found the car, parked in the shadows. Bond looked inside and saw more blood.

That didn't promise any good to their Quartermaster.

They hold their guns when they find their ways through the factory complex. Until they heard the voices.

Something hit something and then a scream what made Alec look Bond worriedly, but Bond seemed to be calm, and ready to go.

There were three men and one of them stood front of Q who was lying on the ground, trying to avoid the next kick. The kick never came, but the bullet tore a gaping hole in the thug's head. Alec made mental note to ask what kind of weapon Bond was using while taking care rest of the kidnappers. Bond's focus was in Q and he hurried to check the damages done to his Quartermaster.

"James…" Q sighed when he tried to look the agent. His other eye was covered in blood and there was a nasty wound on his temple. The side of face was already swelled. The breathing was abrupt and his side was just a mess of blood.

"How many there was?" Bond asked when he in rise of fear study the damages.

"Just three… of them." Q's voice was weak and he found it difficult to talk. "Tried to get some... information… never… told… anything."

"I know you wouldn't tell. Try to be still. Don't speak anymore." Bond placed his hands over Q's cheeks. "Just breathe. The help is coming."

"James..." Q's body jerked and he shut his eye. Bond felt the panic rising. He dripped off the earpiece.

"Greg…"

"Tired…"

"You can't sleep. Stay. Awake." Bond used his commanding voice.

"May be… too… late…" Q whispered and Bond shook his head.

"No it isn't. It isn't. Just listen me. Open your eyes."

Q opened his one functioning eye and Bond could see the pain and the hurt. Then he remembered the bunny. He took it out of his coat pocket and wrapped Q's fingers around it.

"You're safe Q. What ever happens now, you're safe."

"Bunny…" Q actually smiled and Bond wiped the bloody hairs from his face.

"Want… home." Q sighed. Bond nodded, trying to smile.

"We go home soon. Just, stay awake. Stay with bunny and me and we can go home together."

But he could see that Q was dangerously drifting away and felt how the fingers loosened its grip around the bunny when the eyes closed again.

"Greg!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'll never get this cleaned off the blood." Q said and watched his bunny with sadness.

"Sorry Q." Bond said but Q shook his head.

"Don't. I think its time is finally come."

They fell in silence until Bond couldn't but say.

"It was too close Q."

"Yes, but, what we can do, it's our job. And, thanks."

"Just my job Q. Just doing my job."

And they both smiled and Q drifted back in pain reliever filled sleep. Bond tried to find a more comfortable position to sit in uncomfortable hospital chair and looked at how once again the fingers curled around the bunny.


	4. What ever happens, don't cry

_**Thank you all who send the PM and prompts.**_

_For now this actually _is_ the last chapter because I have too much work with other stories right now and I really want to finish them. _

_So I tried to include every prompt what I got in this chap._

_Prompt by __**DanelleSephton**__; Theme: Shopping for groceries_

_- Tuna, Chocolate Cookie dough, Radioactivity, Subway, Poodle, Peanut butter, iPhone, Annoying Twins, Turkey, Crash._

_Well, I think this came out very differently what I though originally and what ever you though. But, I took the risk and went different way._

_**TheCatInTheShadows**__; Q's in trouble and Bond can't do anything this time than just watch._

_Really, this chanced whole lot of my original idea._

_**Kai**__ (brother of mine who actually liked this story, and HE is just brilliant writer, shame he don't to FF); Mention of Skyfall_

_**J**__, my love, who offered to beta this someday when he isn't too busy; _One cliche_ "_What did I say?"

_**Eeep**__, this is what she said; "_Just make some cliffhanger on this story, please, PLEASE!_." Oh, you got it ;) I hope you don't regret it._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

**What ever happens, don't cry**

* * *

The camera angle sifted until it focused to familiar face of Q. The surrounding was dark and there was just enough light from the phone's screen and some distant green light that they could see Q, smiling, his face half-covered in dried blood. Although he smiled, he looked beyond tired.

"I'm just glad that in this iPhone has good camera. Well, I did some modifications after all. No reason to be part of Q-branch and not do anything like that. Don't you agree?" His voice was hoarse and for a moment his eyes were bit too unfocused. "But… Right… Hello there, I hope that someday someone finds this message. I have tried to save the battery but, it wasn't in full charge when I left so, it's dying now. After two days. And still trapped in here. So I though that this would do, trying to send a message to you. To you all."

Q stopped. He looked sideway, his smile fading. It seemed that he was watching something else beyond the phone.

"Jack died three hours ago. Poor man. Jack Connelly. Helped me, saved my life and I couldn't do anything to him. Please, remember him and his family, for me. He hurt his head yesterday when he tried to find a way out. My bodyguard this time, Neil, he's dead too. Four left. Me, Irene and Hal, they are those twins remember? And that damn poodle. I feel sorry for it. We named it Thor, as from the Avenger. Don't laugh. It fits. Believe me. If we survive…"

Q's voice faltered and he closed his eyes and his smile was just sad, so sad and resigned.

"_If_… Yesterday it was still _when_. _When_ we survive I would adopt that dog. Maybe. I really don't like dogs. More cat person. But I think I will take care that it'll find some good home to stay. But maybe its owner survived. I hope so. I hope that he or she see the dog again."

Q watched again the camera.

"I hope I can see you, all of you, soon. But… We have no water. Nothing to drink. And no more food. I truly miss that Subway sandwich what I eat before I left. Can you believe Bond? That one time when I actually though that I would cook something and we went shopping and instead of my car I took the tube back home… I… A bomb? Really? My luck don't you think? What did I said? Right, _I don't do shopping_! Not personally. Never. Ever. And if I survive, I promise, never again shopping groceries. This sucks!"

_(_

"_I don't do shopping Bond. May can handle that. She already handles all of the necessary things in our household." Q didn't even look at Bond who stood beside his table._

"_I promised that we would do shopping today. And I know that you can do some proper food for the evening, don't you?" Bond sounded amused and Q looked over him._

"_Right."_

"_Alright. At five. My car."_

"_Bond! I didn't actually agreed to… Bugger. "_

_)_

There was a pause and the camera was pointing somewhere in the dark. Something rustled in the dark.

"Let me see, what we have left anymore is one canned tuna. I really know really good recipe of Katkat. You would _love_ it Bond even though we didn't get all the right things. And a chocolate cookie dough, see, I remembered it! And peanut butter." Q looked the peanut butter. "Almost eaten. Hal loves this tuff."

"Can I order more?" Another face popped up and looked the camera. It was young boy with bright blue eyes. "Hey mum! Can you believe? We are actually dying here with this old man here…"

"I'm not old!"

Hal ignored Q's outburst and grinned.

"But he's great storyteller, can't believe what kind of stories. Spies and…"

_(_

"_That's my favourite."_

_Bond looked down to the boy who stared him and the peanut butter._

"_Mine too." _

"_It's the last one."_

_Bond blinked. "So?"_

"_I want it."_

_Bold that boy, indeed. "No."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You didn't ask nicely. Didn't your mother taught you some manners?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then use them." _

_The boy sighed and offered his hand rolling his eyes. "Can I _please_ get that last one?"_

_Bond shook his head. "No."_

"_Why? I asked nicely!"_

"_Too late."_

_)_

The screen went black, but was back on moment later although the small clock showed that some time had passed. Q looked annoyed and it seemed he was holding something small and white and seemed to try licking his face.

Thor.

"That was Hal. And Thor." Q pushed the dog aside. "I promised that he and his sister can use the phone next, to send the message. To their mum. They are fifteen. They are young, maybe they can survive." Q watched over the camera. "Told them some stories about you, Bond. And some things about my own past. Just, here isn't much to do than just wait. We are lucky that we actually survived the crash. But when we were hurrying to up that second bomb hit and we… Well, here we are. I know that we are near the station but trapped so completely. No sounds from outside. And I know, because this phone can't reach you through these walls that my tracker isn't working either so you don't know for sure where I'm. Trapped in here, middle of the darkness, with dog and two children." Q started to giggle. Nervous giggle what made him look mad. "I just can't believe this." The giggle was chancing to hysteric sobbing. "I have been afraid of flying like you know, but buried alive, never though that happening, not middle of the London."

_(_

_Bond looked irritated when he shut the phone._

"_I have to go back."_

"_Great." Q murmured when he tried to focus his gaze to find one tiny jar of jam from five metres long shelves. He hated big shops. There was just too much on offer._

"_You have to take a cap."_

"_Yes yes."_

"_Don't forget the chocolate cookie dough!"_

"_Like I can forget." Q murmured knowing well one of Bond's secret obliquities._

_)_

The camera went off and when it was back again the camera was showing a young girl with similarity to the boy. Her voice was weak and she was clearly cried.

"He passed out. I think he also hit his head, before we got trapped. Like he said, we have no food left. No water or anything to drink and here is three bodies, we…" The girl looked sick when she glanced sideway.

"Not much room either to be here. The smell is bad. Lucky that the air changes and we don't choke in here. Some kind of old basement. Greg thinks that it's from wartime. I don't know. I don't care. I… I never again come under here. Never. Mum? I miss you. I love you." Irene started to cry and Hal was suddenly there, hugging his sister and the camera was off again.

_(_

"_Can't you see? Right there." The girl pointed vaguely somewhere other side the shelves._

"_Sorry, my vision is bit limited." Q stepped past her._

"_Why don't you take eye surgery?" The girl asked._

"_Why?"_

"_So you can see better."_

_Q halted. "I… Well, there are some reasons I don't."_

"_Are you afraid?"_

_Q stared her and she shrugged. "It can hurt."_

"_I'm accustomed to pain."_

"_Really? How?"_

"_You really don't have manner, don't you?"_

"_And you're just posh. Why becomes shopping in place like this?"_

_Q blinked rabidly. "Me? Posh?"_

_She looked him up and down. "Yes. You. Posh."_

"_I have… never though so."_

"_You're silly you know."_

_Q sighed. "And now I'm silly. Good Lord. What else?"_

"_Weeel…._

"_No, don't answer…"_

_Too late._

_)_

When it came up next time it was Q again.

"The radioactivity in here, well, it's good. From the bomb I think. Like I said, I did some modifications to this phone. Never though this would come some use. You would love this Bond. Actually, I was doing some works to your next phone and, it would have been a Christmas present. And the car. You'll love that car, I promise. R knows about it so just ask him." Q rubbed his eyes. "The twins are sleeping. And I'm sleepy too. Too sleepy so I… I can't sleep just yet. I… I don't know what to say anymore. It's so quiet here… I don't want to close my eyes…"

Off.

On.

Message for mum.

Off.

On.

"Eve, Bill, M… everyone… Thank you. Thank you. MI6 was the best time ever. I was lucky. Really lucky. Never truly deserved it. "

Q blinked.

"James… It was lot of fun, the time with you. Never though that I would go first. Not like this. Sorry about Skyfall. I really messed it up. I was bit too ignorant didn't I? But meeting you, and Alec, and May and…"

The camera was wavering in Q's hand.

"It was nice to meet you all. Must have done something right." Q chuckled. "For a moment, it was so light way to walk." Then he seemed to steel himself. "I made some arrangements James, so everything what I own is yours now. Oh, and that turkey…"

_Click._

The battery was finally dead.

Bond stared the black screen for a long time, not really seeing anything.

Not hearing how Q branch went in to the chaos.

For a long time now, he had though that he was cried all of his tears but now…

He turned and left, and all the way out he hold his tears.

And the road never looked so lonely.

* * *

_TBC… maybe someday…_


	5. Being home, being alive

**Well, I just couldn't leave it hang around there. **

**#**

**Being home, being alive**

James looked around and didn't remember how he had come home. A home that felt very empty and deserted. He didn't want to light the lights but walked in darkness knowing exactly where every table and chair was located. He opened a bar cabinet and took a bottle of whiskey. Lowering it on the table in front of him, he sat down on the couch and bowed his head in his hands. He had lost his parents at a young age. Over the years, he had learned how to hide the pain brought by the loss. It was one of the reasons he was double-o agent. He was hardened to withstand through the time. Friends, family members, wife, women, co-workers…

But now...

The feeling was somehow very same and very different. He was lost at the same time very close colleague and friend, but also a man with whom he had shared the rest of his life. In the months since James had shared a home with Q, they had learned to know each other better and better. They maybe knew each others better than themselves. He didn't know what they were to each others, but there was too deep bond holding them together and he knew that he couldn't let go of his friend, his family, anymore.

He realized that he was crying and pushed his head between his knees trying to recall his calmness again.

But he couldn't.

He fell apart.

#

The doorbell woke him though it took some time realize that it was indeed a doorbell, and also very early morning. The whiskey bottle was only half empty when he took some gulps from it. He walked to watch through the monitor who it was and frowned when he opened the radio contact.

"Tanner, what…?"

"_God dammit Bond! You better come back now." _Tanner was irritated and tired when he watched the camera which was hidden under the eaves. Bond blinked.

"What…?"

"_Collect yourself and come. Now! He's alive."_

Bond froze. He supported himself by holding onto the table when the world seemed to stop around him.

"Alive?" He whispered and Tanner nodded looking more relieved now.

"_Yes. They found him. Through that message what he send. How, I don't know. I didn't ask. I just… Come now James."_

"The… Children?" Bond asked, suddenly remembering them and their message for their mother. Tanner hesitated.

"_I don't know."_

Bond nodded and closed the monitor. Suddenly he was alive again. He run to Q's bedroom and took the picture of his late wife and the bag what was packed all the necessary things for emergency. He didn't know if it was necessary but he wanted to be prepared.

#

"How?" Bond asked, watching Q who was lying in a hospital bed. R, Q branch's second in command grinned. She seemed extremely happy.

"It was all-going transmission. Although the cell's battery run its end, there still was installed a small back-up battery why it continued posting the message. It is a very low powered but powerful enough to transmit video images."

Bond blinked. Only Q and his phones. "Of course." He muttered.

R turned to watch the agent. "Because it was such low-power, continuous transmission was initially overlooked. We thought it was just one time transmission. But then, the video came again, and I thought ... I was hoping ..." She turned away looking again at Q her grinning fading a bit. "I do not know what made me check it out. Guess I just couldn't believe that he would be ... "R gulped and they looked at the Q who moved restlessly in his sleep. "So we located him… them."

They both knew how close call it had been and still in some level was. Without food and anything to drink under those rocks, it was maddening experience.

"He's alive. He will recover." Bond said, trying to somehow ease their both compelling sense that something bad could still happen. He smiled and looked at R. "Thank you."

R flushed. "My job."

"And… the children?" It was pain to ask, but he needed to know.

R moved restlessly and looked away, hiding her tears. "The girl… She didn't make it."

"And her brother?"

"He's alright."

"And… Thor?"

"No."

They stood in silence until R sighed.

"I have to go. Let us know if… anything…"

"Of course."

#

Day later Q was awake but still too weak to do anything but glare the hospital staff that hovered around him whatever reason. Bond was sitting beside of him trying to find his words.

"Do you know how it felt…? Going back at home... When it was empty… And you just knew that there would be no-one." He started when again one of the nurses left. Q lifted his head to look at his friend but Bond couldn't meet his gaze. He reached his hand to touch Q's.

"It hurt… It hurt so much… And I was thinking that next mission… That it would be my last because I didn't want to go back to empty home… Never again…"

"Someday… Either one of us have to." Q reminded him and Bond grimaced. "I know. But if I can avoid that…"

"James…"

Now Bond finally looked him. "You're my family Q. You, and Alec, and May…"

"Kincade." Q ventured and Bond smiled.

"He too. But you Q… You're not my lover or anything like that but…" Bond struggled to finds right words and Q sighed.

"You suck with emotions James."

Bond stared his friend with amusement.

"Never my strong point." He admitted.

"Love you too James." Q squeezed his hand. Bond found that it was strong press and some of his worries were gone. "And now, I'm very much alive."

Bond stood up, leaned in bit and touched lightly Q's cheek. "Love you too. Get better soon. I have to go now. New assignment."

Q hummed closing his eyes, the pain killers taking the effects. But when he heard the door close he opened his eyes thinking what he should do when Bond was someday gone once and for all. He had to admit that home wasn't home anymore without the stubborn double-o agent. Maybe he would take the same path and took new assignment and never come back again. He closed his eyes, surrendering himself for sleep, thinking that that would be it.

But, maybe that day would never even come against them.

He hoped so.

#

Q's face was worth to watch.

He looked stunned.

"_Really_? I mean… _Really_?"

"I just saw it and though…"

"Yes, I can see that you _though something_."

"I missed it."

"_You_ missed it?"

"The old one. It was lovely."

Q looked at the bunny at arm's length away. It was _exactly_ like his old bunny.

"Bond…"

"You learn to love it, I'm sure."

"James…"

The whole Q branch looked at them, standing there front of the monitors where 007 had brought back his gun, or what remained of it, as well as a souvenir. Q mistake to look at agent and sighed.

"Thank you."

Bond grinned madly.

#

_I fear for Bond's sanity. _

_But I love that bunny._

_And well, if you have some prompts I'm open to them again. _


End file.
